


Nothing more than a Puppet.

by Maxie42



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Humor, English, Human Experimentation, Mild Language, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxie42/pseuds/Maxie42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud thought that it was over, he had killed him one last time and for once he would be able to keep his promise. But he was a fool, to think that he was anything more then what he was. A tool, a pawn a puppet.</p><p>He finds himself in a familiar yet foreign land, however this time he might get some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restrained

Chapter 1: Restrained 

\--------------------------

"I will never be a memory"

Theses where the last few words to reach his ears before darkness took over. He was both blind and deaf to the world around him. The ex-SOLDIER was alone.

Cloud did not know how much time had passed. Every effort to make his body move appeared to fail.

His body felt so cold, was this it? Was this the end? 

Cloud had always believed that he would die on the field, in the heat of battle with the rising crescendo of gunfire as his funeral music. To die fighting for something he believed in.

Just like he did.

Instead he was once again imprisoned within his own body. It seemed to always end this way. Was this his punishment? His fate? 

For so long, he felt nothing. Not the relief of the life stream or the sweet voice of the flower girl he held so dear. 

Was he meant to just fade into nothingness? To simply lie still after the many hardships he had endured?

It would not surprise him; innocence bloodstains were forever on his hands.

Pain began to shoot up and down his body; it was a relief in so ways. 

His aching joints and muscles were almost welcome to him, this pain was confirmation that he was still alive. He never wanted to die, no matter how much he knew deep down that he may deserve it.

Cloud used all of his effort to open his eyes. He needed to wake up. He needed to see his friends and to for fill his promise to Denzel. He could not let himself fall into a sleep that he may never wake up from.

Not again. Cloud was his living legacy. 

He felt something, a pressure that was on the edge of his mind.  
Cloud was familiar with that pressure, it was forever forceful. Trying in more ways then one to disconnect him from the world, from his friends. 

He was been watched. That pressure was never-ending, that source of strength was aiming to tear him down and expose him from what he really was. 

It was him, he was here. Cloud attempted to turn his head, but he was only to be rewarded with agony, his body was still only half conscious. He was in no shape to fight. 

The silence was then broken by laughter. He found it almost unbelievable how much fear he feel by just one sound. However Cloud refused to be afraid he could not show weakness to his enemy, the voice was not going to win.

"Get up...Cloud"

And that was all that he needed.  
His anger gave him the much-needed energy to not just open his eyes, but to quickly get to his feet. He automatically stepped into a fighting stance, and reached for First Tsurugi, only for his fingers to find nothing but air, whispering a curse to himself.  
Cloud knew he would have to use hand-to-hand combat, fists at the ready. He may be unarmed but their was no way he was not going down without a fight.

His glowing eyes darted around, however it seemed pointless, as he saw nothing but darkness the only source of light was the dim green glow from his own eyes. 

"Looks like I have you under my control yet again." the voice continued to laugh.

Cloud gritted his teeth he kept looking for his target, but still found nothing.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted. "Show yourself!"

No answer.

"What have you done?" Cloud heartbeat increased, something was wrong. This was not the Sephiroth he knew.

"Relax, Cloud" Sephiroth sounded emotionless and Cloud was finding it more and more difficult to push down his fear. He was alone in the dark. With no weapon, no idea where he was and a crazy wannabe god telling him to "relax."

Still seeing nothing, Cloud looked at the ribbon wrap around his left arm and taking a deep breath. He found that relaxing, he was calmer now. He had to keep a level head or he was not going to get out of this. 

He was going to kill Sephiroth for the last time, and with that the fear faded.

"So what's going to happen now?" Cloud called out into the darkness.

"Puppets are not meant to question their masters Cloud." Sephiroth dragged out his name, ensuring to use a assured  
Voice. 

Sephiroth did not sound far away. He sounded close. To close.  
Like Sephiroth was right next him. Cloud could almost feel the man's breath on his skin. 

But when Cloud turned to face the man who was once his hero he saw nothing but darkness.

"How are you...how did you..?" Cloud was looking desperately for Sephiroth he could feel him close like he was behind his back but when he turned a second time he saw nothing yet again.

But then the words that Sephiroth said , finally got to him.

"I am not a PUPPET! And I will never call you my master!" He swung his fists at the darkness. He could not do this again. He could not go back to how he was before. What he did before…..

"Foolish boy, my shadow is forever burned into your heart, in the end Cloud you will always do as you're told. You are nothing more than a savant awaiting my orders." Cloud put his hands to his ears and closed his eyes taking more deep breaths, and doing his best to block out that voice.

"Shut up! That's not true I am not a puppet!"  
Cloud could tell that Sephiroth was enjoying this. He could feel his cold eyes burning into his own. He could almost see Sephiroth smiling down at him. Was this it? Has Sephiroth finally won?

"Well Cloud, shall I put you to the test?" Cloud took his hands from his ears and opened his eyes. To find his Buster sword right in fount of him, it lay on the ground. 

How long had that been there?

Without a hesitating he picked it up and took to his fighting position. Not even questioning where the sword had came from.  
It felt good to have the familiar weight of the sword in his hands once more. This sword was Zack's honour, it was his dreams. 

No matter what Sephiroth had planned their was no way that he could defeat Cloud while the Buster sword was in his grasp and there was no way that he would escape it!

"Behind you."

Clouds turned around, sword still in hands only to become face to face with Sephiroth. Who was standing a few feet from the tip of the Buster sword.

One thing about him surprised Cloud. It was that the great general Sephiroth stood before him unarmed.

"Draw your sword Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth smiled.

"I don't need a sword to pull your strings Cloud."

Less than a second later. Cloud swung his blade back, and charged.

"SEPHIROTH!"

Cloud leapt in to the air and aimed for Sephiroth's neck.

The smile on Sephiroth's lips remained.

As the blade was cutting throw the air and came close to its target. 

Sephiroth remied were he was, still smiling and his only reaction was one word.

"Stop."

He stopped.

Cloud could not move. It was like time had frozen. He was still in mid-air, nothing was holding his body. The blade was so close to the ex-general's neck. Cloud strained to push it closer but it did not move. He tried to reach the ground but his legs did not obey.

Cloud struggled to speak but his lips would not move. It seemed the only part of his body that he could control were his eyes.

Sephiroth looked up at Cloud with a smug grin on his face and yet again he began to chuckle.

"You see Cloud you are nothing more than a Puppet." Cloud's heart rate began to rise.

He tried to shout back but his voice did not work, he was paralyzed in mid-air.

"Fall back."

Yet another order his body followed.

Cloud felt his body grow weak and the next thing he knew he hit the ground blade still in his hands.

"On your feet."

His fingers allowed the Buster sword to fall to the ground. He was screaming in his mind trying to hold on to his only weapon, but it was pointless. His body was no longer his to control.  
He stood to attention just like he did when he was a trooper.

Sephiroth stood before him.

"I understand that Hojo placed mother's cells into you bloodstream?” Sephiroth asked, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he looked over the one that stood before him. 

“Mothers cells, cleanse humans. And if needed they bond themselves to your kind, making you useful.” 

Sephiroth looked deep in to the blonde's eyes. He watched the many fake emotions flicker behind the glowing mako. Shaking his head, he smiled as he found what he was looking for, Cloud really believed he was still human.

“They change you, make you better. Humans are such weak being, ruled by emotions and greed but so easy to control. You are not one of them anymore. You have a higher calling.” 

Sephiroth gave Cloud another order "You may speak."

At that Cloud found his voice return to him. He could move his lips he could control what came out of them too.

Cloud spoke in a calm voice, this gave Sephiroth even more evidenced to prove that Cloud was not human, as if he was he would show fear.

"This is not over Sephiroth!" Cloud tried to move, he was fighting with his own body. He did not show it but inside he was afraid, not for his life, but for his friends, he had to escape Sephiroth's control, or his friends would not stand a chance.

Sephiroth's right hand went to Cloud's unprotected neck. "It would be too easy." his grip became tighter he began to put more and more pressure on Cloud's windpipe, just to show his power over the blonde. However Sephiroth would not allow Cloud an easy death, after Cloud played his part he would make sure that he would pay for his treachery. So after a few seconds he then let go.

"Know your place boy." Sephiroth took a few steps back and crossed his arms.

Cloud lips twitched.

"Do it then."

That got Sephiroth's attention he smiled and turned to look at the young man.

"What would that be Cloud?"

"...Kill me."

"You would wish for death? When you could join myself and mother." Sephiroth said smugly. 

"I would rather die than join you Sephiroth. You have tried to kill me so many times here is your chance, why wait?"

"Let me guess. You think that after your death your friends will come to defeat me? And save the planet? You overestimate them. They are weak and without you they are nothing but a minor threat."

Cloud gritted his teeth, his friends were nothing but weak, if it was not for them he would be the one that was nothing, the one that was feeble. For it was him who was a puppet, a tool, a savant who could not even stand without an order. With Sephiroth pulling his strings he could make him do anything and he could not even complain without permission. 

Cloud knew that his friends held more power than both himself and Sephiroth and could win any victory with a little time, however he did not want it to come to that.  
Cloud did not want to battle his friends, it would break him.

"I need you alive Cloud. Mothers cells are the key."

"I don't care anymore Sephiroth! I don't need you to explain anything to me I-"

Cloud was cut off.

"Quite! Dose it pain you to hear it? Then I shall continue." Sephiroth was enjoying this. Cloud closed his eyes as tight as he could.

"You see Cloud, Mother no longer has a body. She lives in our cells, so we must work together and go back to where it all began. To when mother had her body.” Sephiroth sounded almost sad, but hopeful. What was he planning? 

“By injecting her body with fresh living cells, it will awake her physical body.” Sephiroth paused as if to add a dramatic effect. Cloud rolled is eyes, at that. What ever this madman was planning it was impossible. 

Sephiroth continued “Then taking this planet between the three of us will be child's play."

Cloud opened his eyes and looked at Sephiroth, he would not believe it, it was impossible, and time travel was inaccessible, he could not mean…… 

"That's right Cloud. You and I will be the first from this planet to travel through time. What a great honour, Angeal would be proud." Sephiroth looked deep into Cloud's eyes their faces an inch away and said. "Mother, myself and you Cloud will take the planet together."

\-------------------------

"Where is he? I can't feel him anymore, he is not in the life stream he's somewhere else." Aerith could not keep still. She needed to get Cloud back to the land of the living, back to his friends. The planet has even allowed her to return Cloud back to life but why could she not find him?

An ex-Frist Class SOLIDER walked up to her and placed his right hand on her left shoulder. "Aerith don't worry about it, you will find him. It just might take some more time, I mean come on! It's not like bringing the dead back to like is an easy thing to do right?" The woman turned to the him and smiled.

"Your right Zack I can do this, I just have to be patient."

Zack then turned and spoke in a low voice so Aerith would not hear him. "Hang in their buddy!"

\--------------------------

Cloud was still stood in the same position he still did not have the freedom to speak. All he could do was hope that someone would come to his rescue or maybe if he tried hard enough he could break this so called "bond" that Sephiroth was using.

Sephiroth was still in fount of him but his attraction was torn away from Cloud's eyes to his left hand. Cloud could only watch as Sephiroth fished out a needle from his pocket. That contained a strange green liquid; at the sight of the needle Cloud's eyes grew wide. Memories of been strapped down on an operating table came flashing back to him.

Taking a deep breath Cloud pushed his unpleasant memories aside, now was not the time to dwell on the past.

Cloud examined the green liquid, it was not mako that much he knew.

"I guess you want to know what I plan to do with this." Sephiroth asked, his lips held hints of a smile.

In response Cloud could only look at the needle. He felt hot sweat run down his spine.

"You see Cloud your friend in the life stream believe you to be dead, so that cetra girl is putting all of her power to bring you back to life." Cloud's eyes retuned to Sephiroth, he completely forgot about the needle in his hand.

"This liquid was a gift from your brothers. They crushed masted Time materia to make this for you. I will inject it in to your body and with the help from your friend in the life stream. It wil allow you the power to cast a magic to transport us both back in time.” Sephiroth examined the needle, his smile never fading. 

“Then, I will order you to do so, but of course it may take the girl form the life stream and existence in the process but she would have played her part does this please you Cloud?"

Many questions came to Cloud's mind at that one moment but one seemed to puzzle him more than others. Aerith was trying save him but why? He let her die, he was not worthy of her friendship. But he could do nothing, he could not fight back, he could not runaway. He could only stand in one spot and know that he alone would be not only the reason for her death but for her to be taken out of the life stream away from Zack away from her family it was all his fault.

One tear fell from his left eye.

Sephiroth saw this and in response raises his hand and slapped the blonde across the face. Cloud could not even stumble back his feet remained glued to the floor he could not even yell out in pain.

"There's no need to act as though you are sad Cloud, you and I both know that you can feel nothing.” 

Cloud closed his eyes and told himself deep in his mind. One day I will make him pay.

Sephiroth then placed the handle of the needle in his right hand and grabbed the blonde's left arm.

"The pain will be like nothing you have ever imagined. Also you do have the freedom of speech I would not want to miss the sound of your suffering." Sephiroth chuckled. 

With that final word Sephiroth pushed the needle deep in to the blonde's skin.

The pain spread like wild fire to the rest of his body he could feel every cell inside him screaming with pain he tried to hold in his screams, to not show his weakness, but it was too much his skin began to burn his eyes lost focus and felt like someone was trying to take them out with a hot spoon.

Sephiroth grabbed Cloud by the neck and whispered in his ear. "How does it feel?"

In response Cloud could only cry out from the pain. Sephiroth laughed.

"Now draw the girl's power and turn back the clock."

Cloud did not do a thing and for a second it seemed that Sephiroth's hold over him had failed.

But then he felt a wave of energy wash over him. It was happening he was taking power away from Aerith!

He could hear her screaming, he was causing her pain, it was unlike anything he had ever heard before, he had never heard Aerith crying out in pain in the past. Even when she was murdered she did not make a sound. He knew that her screams will forever remain in his mind, a reminder that he had not been strong enough to do anything again.

He called out to her but he got no reply he could only listen as he was draining the life out of one of the few people he had called a friend.

\------------------------------

Zack heard Aerith screaming. He turned and ran towards her. She was lying on the floor her face was pale. Tears ran down her checks and her eyes looked dull, that sparkle that Zack fell in love with was fading, something was wrong.

At that moment he didn't know what to think. Wasn't the whole idea of being dead not to be in pain anymore? He pushed that thought aside and knelt on the floor to pick Aerith up to support her on his knee with one hand on her back, he used the second to brush a tears from her check.  
"Aerith are you ok-"

"Zack I have not got much time left I need to tell you something"

"What do you mean? You're not dyeing you know! I hate to break it to you but you kind of already did that!"

She gave the young man a smile.

"Zack I am fading into darkness I need you to hold on to your memory I need you to free him!"

Her body began to fade. Zack was scared, he was more scared then he could ever remember feeling. His world had been turned upside down in a matter of seconds and he didn't know what else to do but to beg Aerith to stay.

"Wait! What! I need to hold on to my memory? Aerith no please don't leave me I don't understand who do I need to free?"

She took a deep breath and looked deep in his eyes."Zack I can't remember for you. You need to hold on to your memories. Don't forget. Don't let Sephiroth to succeed!"

"What! Sephiroth succeed what? Cloud killed him didn't he? And why would I forg-?"

"I need you to Promise me that you will remember."

Zack looked down into her eyes there was no way she would tell him anything more until he agreed with her.

"I promise Aerith...but I still don't understand! What are you talking about?"

Too late for any more questions Aerith gave Zack one last smile.

"Thank you Zack...I will miss you" with that last word her body disappeared in to thin air.

"No Aerith come back what did you mean! Aerith! I need you!"  
Zack stood up and continued to call for Aerith.  
He got no answer and fell to his knees. What he was feeling could not be described in a thousand words; the pain hurt more than anything he felt in the flesh. The woman that he loved was gone and he did not know why.

Then he saw something in the corner of his eye. It was a wave of green light headed his way it spread throw the life stream so easily like water washing across a smooth surface. Zack saw a few sprites running and screaming passed him.

"Okay..." he said while rubbing the back of his neck and standing up.

He then heard Aerith's voice in the back of his mind.  
"Hold on to your memories Zack. Don't let them disappear!"

"Aerith! Where are you are you okay?" He asked aloud.

The light came closer.

"Just do it!" Aerith yelled at him in reply.

"Fine! But I am not happy about it!"

He closed his eyes and remembered his parents, his mentor, his best friend, his girlfriend and what made him the hero he was today.

Just as he did this, the green light swept him off his feet.  
He opened his eyes and lost his line of thought. He could not concentrate or pay any attention to his past.  
He found it easier to scream.

"aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Then he blacked out.

\----------------------------------------

Tifa stood looking out across the rubble of Midgar with wide eyes.

Cloud and Sephiroth had gone. All that was left was First Tsurugi laying were its owner once stood.

"Cloud." She called out his name, but he did not reply. Her eyes where scanning the remains of the once mighty city for her blonde hero but she found nothing. She turned around to look at her comrades, each searching for their friend.

"I don't see him! Cloud this no time to play hid and seek! When I find you I will make you pay from hiding! Now stop hiding form me!" Yuffie's voice could be heard for miles around.

"Spiky you better be safe fool!" Barret added while looking under a large piece of rubble.

They continued their search for hours.

"Vincent have you found anything?" Tifa asked, as she approached him from behind.

"Not a trace" he answered folding his arms.

"I can't pick his scent up either it is like he just disappeared." Red XIII added.

The group came together in a circle around First Tsurugi that still lay on the ground.

"Well is he dead?" Cid asked while lighting yet another cigarette.

The group each send a death glared at Cid.

"Hey! It's not like I want him to be dead or anything, but I was just saying what everyone was thinking!" he added after blowing a cloud of smock from his nose.

"Do you think Cloud disappeared with Sephiroth?" everyone's eyes turned to the source of the voice it was Tifa who had asked the question they did not want to answer.

"That is a possibility, when we saw Cloud best Sephiroth at sword play. We saw Sephiroth disappear and leave his new Puppet Kadaj behind who has now gone to the life stream. We then saw Cloud fall to the ground with is sword but none of use saw him land." Red XII explained.

"So Sephiroth must have took Cloud with him to the rift." Vincent finished.

"Hey what is a rift?" Yuffie asked tilling her head.

"I can answer that." Barret said happily. "You see, when the real Sephiroth died and that. The planet could not let him poison the life stream so... the planet put Sephiroth in the rift so he was not dead but was not alive. The planet did that to get him out the way ya get it kid?"

The group turned to Vincent and Barret.

"What! Who told you that and why didn't I know!" Cid commented.

"Yeah that's no fair!" Yuffie screamed.

"Well let's just say that Cloud is a bad lair." Barret said smugly.

"We do not have time for this! We can ask questions when we find Cloud I don't care about how you two know. I think finding Cloud is more important don't you!" Tifa shouted.  
"No need to shout lassie" said Cait Sith.

"You right Tifa" Red XIII nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Cid asked.

"Err...that's a good question" Barret said while folding his arms.

Yuffie turned from the group she was still upset that Cloud had left so many of them out of the loop she could understand him not telling Cid but why not her! She was a Wutai ninja for Gaia sake! And in her opinion the best secret keeper in the group!  
She gazed out towards the wastelands as the others began to brain-storm about finding that big blonde lying jerk!

"When I get my hands on him! I am going to make him tell me EVERTING!" she mumbled under her breath.

"Yuffie? Did you say something?" Tifa questioned.

She turned to look at Tifa who was now facings her "No nothing" she replied.

Tifa attention then went back to the group.  
Yuffie drew her eyes back to remains of Midgar.

She breathed deeply.

"Think Yuffie Think!" she told herself.

She crossed her arms in frustration.

Then she saw something far into the distance. To her eyes it looked like a giant wave of green liquid. Her eyes grow wide. She then turned to her group and screamed to the top of her voice. "TSUNAMI!"

The group did not even look at her.

"Yuffie this is hardly time of games" Vincent glanced down at her.

"I am not playing around here! Take a look for yourself!" Yuffie pointed to the east were the green wave was getting closer and closer with every passing second.

The group stood and stared.

Yuffie then drew her eyes back to the group "well... I hate to say it but I told you so!" she said with a small giggle.

"Impossible" Vincent mumbled "Everyone listen to me."

The group looked at the ex-Turk who in the many years that all of them had known him looked worried for the first time there could remember.

"I need all of you to hold on to your memories. I need you to hold on to yourself and what has made you the person you are today. I feared that this may come to pass" Vicente walked forward "My friends the real battle has now begun."  
"Vincent! What the bloody hell are you talking about" Cid complained.

"Do this for Cloud we cannot forget about him we cannot lose to Sephiroth" Vincent answered, not offering any more information.

The waves then reach the rubble of Midgar. Only a few seconds remained and so many questions were unanswered.

Yuffie stepped back as the wave came closer "huh?"

"We are going back to the beginning" Vincent added. And with that last line the group was sweep in the air. Tifa heard Cid shout abuse at the wave before she blacked out along with the rest of the members of AVLACENCE who followed her lead.


	2. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter is done! i don't know if anyone has noticed, but i posted this story on the fanfiction site a few years ago. i stopped updating as i was unhappy with how it turned out. So i am having another go at it.
> 
> this chapter was longer then i wanted but i could not help stop writing. Surprisingly Sephiroth is fun to write.
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think, however Cloud is acting out of character for a reason. i wonder if any of you have worked it out yet? :)

Chapter 2: Hope.

 

It was agonising pain. His own body was throbbing, and sweat was dripping down his brow. At the moment, he wanted to just run and get as far away from the pain as possible. But he could not even move one finger.

The silver haired demon was still holding his neck with is left hand. He was clearing enjoying hearing his blonde nemesis suffering.

"Hurry, Cloud I grow inpatient."

Cloud felt his heart rate increase. 

A few moments pasted but to Cloud it felt like hours.

"MOVE you worthless puppet!" He ordered.

One mistake that Cloud had hope would come, came. With that one word his fingers could move without an order. He stopped screaming, at that moment and replaced it with a smile. The pain almost dulled, he had a chance! He had a small amount of hope.  
Sephiroth's eyes grew wide.

But Cloud did not give him the chance to say anything. He closed his right hand to a fist and throw it at the demon’s face.

If the best way to stop a punch is with your face then Sephiroth was the most talented person on the planet when it came to that.

Sephiroth fell back to the ground. To shocked to react. 

Cloud ran.

Even with his glowing eyes he could not see where he was going. The darkness never ended he kept running, was he in the rift? His body was scramming in pain but he had no choice but to push pass it and try to get away from his captor.

"STAY where you are!" another order his body could not refuse.  
His feet rooted to the ground. He had lost control of his body from the waist down. He turned his head to see Sephiroth about 30 feet away from him.

Sephiroth stood with blood running down the left side for his face. Cloud could not help the small smile on from the wound.

A few moments went by. Cloud found it easier with every second to ignore the pain.

Sephiroth looked in Clouds eyes. There where glowing more brightly he had clearly taken the power of the girl and now it was too late for him to escape what he had done. The world had already been swept clean and all that was left for the wave to do was to come to the rift and claim the two people who would remember.

As if right on cue the wave came crashing in a few yards where the blonde stood.

But it was too soon. Sephiroth needed to be in psychical contact with Cloud. So he could make such he would not forget like the rest of the world. So he then ran towards the blonde and reached out. He only needed one small contact to make such he would remember.

Cloud no longer looked at the demon. The pain had now grown stronger. His eyes were burning it was like someone had pushed red hot needles in to his pupils. He placed his hands on his temples. He was not taking any notice of the green wave headed his way.

Sephiroth was now 15 feet from where he stood. But he could not reach Cloud. The wave had now taken the blonde and he was no longer in sigh.

Sephiroth caused under his breath and stood still all he could do now was to wait for the wave to take him, and then the clock would be turned back and he hoped to his mother that he would remember that he was the chosen one and that Cloud is and always will be his Puppet.

"See you soon recruit Strife"

He laughed as the wave washed over him.

\-----------------------------

Cloud jolted awake with a gasp, his eyes opened quickly. He woke to find his heart racing and his body was in a cold sweat.  
Gasping for air Cloud sat up only to find that he hit his head on something hard. He groaned and shut his eyes when his head fell back to the pillow.

"Shut it Strife!" Said an unidentified voice from above him.  
He snapped opened his eyes to find a mattress overhead him with a small dent in one of the metal bars that held the bed above his own. He gazed at the mattress blackly his mako eyes gave out a soft green glow.

"And Strife switch your damn PSH off! That bloody glow is keeping me awake!" there was that voice again. Who is this guy?

PHS? What was he on about? He didn't have his PHS open. So many questions were running throw his mind.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud snapped

Then Cloud saw movement in the corner of his eyes, he wiped his head to his left to see two more beds with a sleeping teenager in both of them. He then looked around the room  
If felt so familiar for some reason.

"Out of all the recruits in Shinra I had to get the same damn room as YOU!" the unidentified voice complied.

Wait.

Did the voice just say recruit? Did it just say Shinra as well?  
At that moment, it came rushing back to him. The fight with Sephiroth the icy feeling of a wave coming across to his body. The sense of him being at the mercy of a mad man. It sent a shiver down his spine.

Was this really happing to him? Was he back at Shinra as a Recruit? But if that was true then...

"Aerith!" he shouted wakening all the other boys in the room.  
Cloud quickly snapped his eyes shut to hid the glow from the sleepy teens that where all giving him a dirty look from across the room.

The boy in the bunk above him began to shout.

"STRIFE! If you say another god damn word I will break your jaw!"Cloud gritted his teeth. Trying his best to not to react. He really wanted to fight back, he was still buzzing from his confrontation with that demon. But he instead kept his mouth shut. And waited for the group to go back to sleep.

After an hour of waiting and keeping his eyes tightly shut. He opened them to find that all of his so-called bunkmates were fast asleep. 

He sat up and took a better look at the room. He saw that it was small and had two sets of buck beds on the right and left hand side of the walls a metal door was in the center of the northern wall. He guessed that lead to a hallway or something; He then looked to the south to see a second door. This door was made out of wood. A small sign was in the middle of the door. Cloud read it easily. "Bathroom"

Cloud then got up and went in the smaller room closing the door behind him. In the room Cloud found a toilet a sink a shower and a tiny mirror.

Alone finally.

Cloud took a deep breath and hoped to Gaia that this was not real he sat on the floor legs crossed looking down at the bathroom titles.

But he knew it was real he remembered everything Sephiroth had told him. Was he still under his control? Did he really take Aerith from the life stream and existents? Was he going to have to sit and do nothing while Sephiroth took everything he holds dear away from him, again?

For the first time in a long time Cloud Strife felt true fear and this time he could not fight it.

He pulled his legs to his chest and put his head on his knees

"Aerith" he whispered "I'm so sorry"

\-------------------------

Sephiroth had awakened on the floor of his Flat, he lay but a few feet away from his bed. His head was spinning his face was burning. He slowly sat up and then felt something wet run down on to his lips. A coppery sent lingered in the air. He wiped it off his face with a gloved hand.

"Blood?"

He went to his bathroom to find his nose was bleeding. He quickly reaches for a first aid kit and used a Cure Materia to stop the bleeding. He then looked up at his reflection. He was still wearing his SOLDIER uniform.

He then tried to remember the reason, for his minor injury, his face felt like he had been at the end of a King Behemoth's tail, but he found no answer. He then snorted coming up whit his conclusion. Only one man could make him bleed, only one man had that power. Hojo. His heart-rate sped up slightly and he ignored the growing dread that he felt, focusing now only on slowing his heartbeat. He closed his eyes and concentrated, breathing in and out slowly. Soon his heart was back to its normal speed and he allowed his mind to acknowledge that Hojo would never want to affect his life work in any negative way that would damage his reputation.

Pushing that thought out of his mind. He knew that he would not be able to stop thinking about it if he began a to fully investigation what Hojo had done to his body this time. 

Sephiroth had greater problems to deal with for today. He looked out of his bathroom to a small clock in his hallway 5:45am time to begin his day.

He washed his face with cold water and looked in the mirror before going in to his bedroom to pull on a clean set of cloths for another day as the Great General.

\-------------------------------

Cloud was still sitting on the floor still hugging his legs close to his chest, he slowly got up to look in the mirror. He knew that he still had his mako thanks to that distress teenager from above him. He also knew that he still had the Jenova cells within him thanks to Sephiroth explanation. But that does mean he could still have a small amount of hope that he had lost the monsters cells, Cloud knew it was foolish, but still he prayed.

He looked deep in to his own eyes. Not daring to put the light on in case he awoke a teen in the other room. Well thanks to mako he could see clearly. Nope his eyes still had that glow, what was he thinking? Mako does not just disappear.

His eye widened when he looked at the rest of his body.  
He was younger! He was a teenager!

He quickly pulled off his shirt. To his shock all his scars were still there. It was only his body that had gotten younger everything else including the marks on the now young flesh had stayed the same.

Even time travel could not fade his scars.

He looked at his younger self in the mirror. He had no muscles and was about one foot smaller. But the thing that hit him the hardest was that his body felt so weak.

He pulled his shirt back on and hiding the scars he did not want to look at them anymore.

He needed to come up with a plan. He needed to make such that his link to Sephiroth would break for good. He stood there and through about all the disadvantages he had. He sighed and looked at his feet. Step one, was for him would be to hide the fact he had mako form his classmates. He knew that he would get a lot of unwanted attention if someone found that a backwater boy has mako in his system. He had to hide it, but how?

Cloud then looked at his glowing eyes yet again.

He remembered once when he had fought for Cosmos in the war of the gods, he had learned he had a small amount of control on how bight his eyes could become. He had hidden if form his comrades not looking them in the eyes. He came to understand that his emotions were the key that made them glow. In the war he never wanted his comrades to find out about his mako. He would have been seen as a freak, a monster and he knew if they did see him like this he would have to explain. So he avoided eye contact and always drew his gaze away when someone when he or she tried to look him in the eyes. He did not want their questions or pity.

Seeing Sephiroth again back then had got to him and made a strong wave of anger rise inside him. He found that the more relax he was the dimmer the light became. He had to use his feelings to control his eyes. So all he had to do was to keep his cool and avoid all of the people that made his blood boil.  
Easy, right?

Cloud took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to relax all of his muscles, after a few moments. He slowly lifted both eye lids. He could not help a small smile. He could still see a few tell tails signs for the mako but at a glance, he looked like just another face. So he needed to yet again avoid the people around him. And that he could do.

Next Step.

Sephiroth had complete control of his body and knowing him he was planning the next phase for the whole "taking over the planet thing."  
But now he was the one with the control over his body he could move at his will he could speak he could run.

Run?

Cloud griped the sink and looked at his younger self. If he got out of Shinra before Sephiroth realized he was gone then?  
Maybe he could go and destroy Jenova. That had to be the key, and the first step.

He could get Tifa his mother and the rest of the towns people to evacuate, Wake up Vincent if he was luckily he might be able to convince the former Turk to help him if he played his cards right.

Before he could change his mind he then returned to his buck and got dressed, he packed up his things, he needed to travel light and he also needed to leave before Sephiroth could find him.

Within seconds he was out the door. Not turning back.

\------------------------------------- 

"Fourth-two, Fourth-three..."

Not even breaking a sweat he contained to count.

"Fourth-four"  
The 2nd Class SOLIDER did not even notice his mentor's eyes on his back. Angeal smiled and mumbled under his breath "As restless as a puppy" he said with a small chuckle.

"Huh? Hey Angeal what's so funny?"

Angeal smiled at the younger SOLIDER. Ignoring his student's question he said. "Zack meet me in Sephiroth office at 0700."

Zack stood to attention

"SIR!"

Angeal began to walk away but stopped to say. "And Zack don't be late we don't want a repeat of what happen last time you and the General crossed paths"

"Oh come on! It's not like I knew he was standing right behind the door!"

"Zack just be on time okay?"

"Whatever..."Zack replied

"Zack.."

"Oh right I mean...YES SIR!"

Angeal left the room a small smile on his face.

\-------------------------------------------

Cloud was wondering around the Shinra building comply lost.  
Such he had been in the building as a trooper a terrorist and a SOLIER but he found he had no clue where to go.

"Great"

Cloud needed to get out of here and fast the sun was begging to rise and soon the whole building will be full of people.

He began to pick up his pace and it soon turned into a full out run.

He twisted and turned down the endless hall ways, looking for a way out. At this moment Cloud was willing to jump out of a window. But it seems it was difficult to find one.

Cloud then heard footsteps headed right for him. He froze

"Damn!"

He took a deep breath and took to a walking pace as the person came into view; it was all Cloud had time to do.

The man was a first-class SOLDIER. Cloud eyes widened when he saw the buster sword on the man's back. Who was carrying a large pile of folders, He knew for a fact, form Zack's memories that the man was no other then Angeal, Zack's mentor.

Cloud hoped to Cosmos that he would just walk on passed him, but of course that was not going to happen.

Cloud just made it passed the man when he heard.

"Recruit!"

He had to hold back a complaint. He turned to the SOLDIER and stood to attention an old habit that never really left him.

"SIR!" Cloud reposed

The older man looked Cloud up and down.

"Going somewhere?"

Cloud kept his body relaxed and his eyes to his boots. And answered within seconds.

"Just going for extra training sir but I have seemed to have lost my way."

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir"

"Then tell me recruit why were you running through the halls before I came across you?" Just his luck, to run into someone like Angeal.

"Well you see sir I was... I was just"

Cloud knew if he kept looking away from the SOLDIER's eyes it would make him look like he was lyin,g but he had no choice to keep his gaze fixed on the floor. Why does it have to be so damn hard?

"I am waiting recruit. "

Cloud looked at his options what could he say?

"I was lost sir and I..um.. panicked?"

Cloud knew he could not lie to save his life; he would have been an awful Turk. 

Cloud could not see the man's face so he had no clue what he was thinking.

Angeal looked at the young man. The kid's head just came to his chest he had no muscle and refused to look him in the eye. He knew that bulling was very common among Recruits and with this one being so small why else would he be running around at this hour?he looked closely at the young mans backpack. It looked pack as if he were going camping. It was no out of the ordinary for Recruit leaving, and it did not really count as desertion, it was manly found upon. 

"What's your name son?"

"Strife, sir." The young man stilled looked at his feet, he was ashamed. That was clear.

“First name?” Angeal asked again 

“Cloud.” 

“Well Cloud, why did you join the recruit program?” Angeal questioned.

“It does not matter now, I am leaving anyway.” Cloud responded. The young man seems to understand what Angeal was asking.

“Yes it does. ” Angeal said simply. “Talk to me Cloud, you can trust me.” 

“Well, I….” Cloud paused, he seemed to be in conflict about telling Angeal. 

“You?.” Angeal encouraged.

“I wanted to be stronger, so that I could protect the ones that mean the most to me.” Cloud said, his eyes were still drawn to the ground. But Angeal could tell by his tone that he was upset.

“That’s very honorable thing Cloud, as if that’s True then why are you leaving? Are being bullied?” Angeal asked voice gentle.

“Well, I…?!” The young man looked liked a dear caught in the headlights. Angeal must of hit the nail on the head. 

“I can help Cloud, we could ge-.“ Angeal began. But Cloud Stopped him.

“No!” he responded

it was obvious what was going on, and Angeal was not going to let such a inspired young man be chased away from his deam. 

“Alright.” Angeal said his eyes soften. “How about some advice?” He offered.

“I don’t think it will help, sir. I have made up my mind. I cant stay here. I cannot face him. He is to strong. Please sir let me go.” The young man sounded desperate.

“Well Cloud you know what? SOLDIER is not the right place to be if you wish for strength. We aim to protect, and Embrace what truly matters which is the people around you. You need to understand that if you walk out that door you may never be apart as something as great as that, we don’t just protect our loved ones. We defend those who can’t. We battle the darkness, and we overcome it.” Angeal summarized.

Cloud remained silent.

“Cloud, SOLDIER is hard work. But don’t let one person stand in the way of you dream. Life is not easy and never will be. But the only way you will get what you want is to stay.” Angeal finished. 

“That’s how you see it? Cloud asked, he did not wait for Angeal to respond. Before continuing, “You are apart of something, and your not just a tool, or a pupp-pawn. How do you know?” 

Angeal took less then a moment to answer. “Cloud, people see others as in strange ways and label them as they see fit. No one can define you, not matter what they order or how you are seen. Its what you think and you feel that counts. What others think should not matter to you. You know who you are and what you want.”

Angeal patted the young man on his head a sad smile on his face. “So are you going to stay?” he asked.

Cloud exhaled and glared up at the older man. “Yes, your right. I can not run from this, not anymore.” 

Angeal smiled “Good, now Cloud, you will come with me I maybe a little late for a meeting but I think I may need you as my excuse.” Angeal handed Cloud some of his files. Not waiting for a reply Angeal began to walk down the hall.

Cloud sifted his weight and followed the man down the hallway. He had a lot to do, if he wanted to win this war. But it was clear that running was not the right thing todo, he had people who needed him here. People that he needed to save. 

Anyway if he ran he knew for a fact Angeal would have him pinned on the floor in a matter of seconds, and he would get another speech on the right thing. That was something he needed to avoid at all costs.

\--------------------------

Zack ran into the General's office breathless.

"Zack fair SOLDIER 2nd here for duty SIR!" Zack walked to the centre of the room and stood to attention to both the General and Commander.

"Remind me again why Angeal's student is here?" the copper haired Commander asked.

Zack had never like being in the same room with two of the most powerful people in the SOLDIER they made him feel so small and weak, but he was not going to let that get him down. He would prove that he is just as good as them and maybe one day he could stand on equal ground with them.

Zack made eye contacted with his Commander and began to explain himself "Well you see sir An-"

Genesis raised his hand to stop Zack. "You will only speak when spoken too Zack the puppy."

Zack stood his ground he hated that name! Why did Angeal have to compare him to a puppy? If he was going to be a SOLDIER first class a name like that was not going to help! Why didn't he compare him to a wolf or something cool like that!

"I do not care that Angeal has taken you as his student, SOLDIER Fair. To me you are just another expendable asset." Genesis smiled he may not be equal to the great General in swordplay but he was cleanly better than one simple seconded. He enjoyed using his title and seeing people defeated with his mere words.

When Zack said nothing in response Genesis took a small book from his jacket pocket and read aloud "The wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely."

"LOVELESS Act IV" Genesis turned to the source of the sound. It belonged to the great hero himself.

"Sephiroth you remembered" he chuckled slightly as he looked into the cold eyes.

Sephiroth had not looked up from his desk pen still in hand. If Sephiroth was going to reposed he did not get the chance as Angeal appeared in the door way shaking his head.

"LOVELESS again?" Angeal questioned "You never change old friend, do you?"

Sephiroth's gaze turned to the only other man he called a friend. "I see you do not have the papers I requested, so unlike you Angeal."

Angeal turned his head to look out the door. A blonde walked in carrying the same papers. Sephiroth did not give a seconded look at the blonde he had better things to do then to talk with someone with such a low rank.

"I had some help." Angeal said 

Genesis had lost interest and returned to his book. Angeal wondered over to the window it was rare that he got to see the sun rise.

Cloud walked in the room unsure on who he might face. He did not care who it was he did not care if the president himself was in the room he had to get out as fast as possible, from what he knew Angeal was firend with Sephiroth. He needed to put a lot of space between himself and the higher ranks. So not looking where he was going Cloud just wanted to get in and get out. He kept his gaze to the floor and his body relaxed dimming the glow and hoped that no one would look at him twice.

All men in the room apart but Sephiroth watched the blonde walk in, Zack eyes widened as he saw the blondes face. Something was tugging in his mind. He felt like he had seen the blonde somewhere else before. He bent his knees to try and look at the blonde in the eyes but for some strange reason he was looking somewhere else Zack followed his gaze to find that the blonde was looking at the floor, Zack looked at the same sport confused. When he first saw the Generals office his gaze went straight to the Masamune that hung on the wall. Why was this recruit more interested in the floor then a seven foot sword? And why was he avoiding Zack's eye contact like it would kill him?

Sephiroth did not look up from his paper work as he spoke "Just place them on my desk Recruit."

Cloud froze. That voice! How did he run into Sephiroth so soon? What was he going to do? His heart rate was rising. He found it very difficult to control his emotions as his feet took him forward it seems that his body still followed Sephiroth orders he was walking to his own death! And his body was taking him willing!

Cloud then took his gaze from the floor to look around the room. He was in Sephiroth's office. His gaze went around the room and landed on Zack.

That did it.

He lost complete control over his eyes. He could feel the mako swirling around his eye-balls, He then knew for a fact that Zack had seen it. How could someone miss something like that? He looked at the floor again trying to fight his body for control. Maybe Zack will think it was the light in the room or something? After what seemed like the longest walk of his life, Cloud regained control over his eyes and forced his body to relax and then it hit him. 

Sephiroth.

What was he doing? He did not even give Cloud a seconded look was he being toyed with? Cloud could not understand what was happening? Wasn't Sephiroth going to complete his plan? He seemed to be in such a rush last time they cross paths not even taking the time to make such the needle went into one of his veins.

Cloud placed the papers on the desk his body, back to his control.

Cloud then began to walk to the door trying to keep a smile from his lips.

This was it, this was his chance, if Sephiroth could not remember then he had hope. As Sephiroth had no idea who he was. If they was one thing Cloud had learnt in Shinra it was that look. Sephiroth saw him as a nobody as just one more SOLDIER hopeful. He may still have control over his body but he did not need to know that. Cloud had another chance and a plan begin to form in his head.

As Cloud was so close to freedom a large hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to face Angeal. When had he moved?

"Zack" Angeal said gaining his student gaze on him.

"Ang-sir?" Zack replied.

"I want you to take young Strife here to the training room see if you can improve his skills" Angeal said with a smile.  
Cloud just stood their jaw dropped. What just happen? He was going to train with Zack? As in spent some real time with Zack? 

Angeal watched his student jump up and down with excitement. He remembered that Zack had asked him countless times to help out with the recruits. He cleanly enjoyed being the, know it all when it came to swordplay and Angeal knew Zack was bond to help the kid with bullies.

"It seems Zack that your assistants in the upcoming agenda is not needed as much as I first thought" Angeal said. It's not like Zack was the only person that could be sent in clean up missions, he himself could do them, while Zack helped Cloud.

"Oh thanks Angeal!" and in seconds Zack had grabbed Cloud arm and was running down the hall.

Angeal watched as Zack pulled the young man away, a smile still on his lips.

“That’s behavior is unfitting of a SOLDIER, you should not be so lenient.” Genesis remarked, he did not even look up from his book.

“You, put to much value on your rank Genesis, Zack may not be a first but he is our equal all the same.” Angeal replied 

“That puppy may make first, but he will not be as strong as others who retain the title.” Genesis replied, he turned his back to Angeal, and gazed outside, and pocked his book for safe keeping.  
“Zack is young, but he has potential perhaps he has more then I did when I was his age. Genesis if you were to join our training sessions or acquire your own student. Maybe you would feel differently about the younger classes?” Angeal suggested.

“I will not waste my time, on brats who do not know the one end of a sword from another. I have better things to do.” Genesis retorted. 

“Well that’s why your first lesson is to educated them, to hit with the pointy end?” Angeal remarked , his tone was light. He was trying to cheer his friends up. And to some extend it did work as he got a twitch of a smile form Sephiroth.

“That a good start.” Sephiroth commented. 

“The youth is wasted on the young.” Genesis responded. “I will not lower myself to such simple tasks when I have more pressing things on my agenda.” Out of habit Genesis rolled his shoulder, as a dreadful issues crossed his mind. 

“Which are?” Sephiroth asked.

“Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess, We seek it thus, and take to the sky.” Genesis confirmed.

“Which means?” Sephiroth asked. His full attention was on Genesis now. 

“I am better then that, thus my time will be more productive away from the clumsily puppies. You claim that Zack will be a great hero, dear Angeal? Was it not just last week he slammed a door to our great general’s face?” Genesis barked.

“He apologized.” Angeal said simply 

“Oh I see! As long as the lower class apologizes, then they should be on the front line with they betters! For monsters would fear young Zack’s entrance and his deadly door of death, we all have our weapons. Careful Sephiroth  
masamune now has competition.” Genesis replied disdain tinting his voice. 

Angeal shook is head, and kept his eyes on his friends back. “What is wrong, Genesis? You have been rather temperamental lately, and you seem to be taking it out on the younger SOLIDERS.” 

“I agree.” Sephiroth, said bluntly. Mission files lay forgotten in his desk, he then looked at Genesis in the eyes. “Also for the record my Masamune has yet to be defeated.” Sephiroth added. He did not take kindly to his beloved Masmune to be mocked of. 

“Oh do you Sephiroth?” Genesis snapped. He did not wait for an answer, as he continued “I had almost forgotten that, Thank you for reminding me, oh fearless leader.” 

“Stop changing the subject, Genesis.” Angeal replied. It was clear in his tone that he was tried of Genesis’s behavior. “As of late, you have done everything in your power to avoid a mature conversation. You shoulder, has it still not healed?” 

Sephiroth looked away from his work, concern was reflected in his eyes, as he looked over to his friend. 

“Its fine.” Genesis answered. His voice was strained, and did not sound sincere. 

“You can trust us, Genes-” Angeal began but was stopped by Genesis beginning to cast a fire. The magic lit up his right arm ready to release at a target. It was clearly a warning.

“Enough talking! This conversation over.” The commander retorted, as he walked to the door. His arm dimming slightly, as he stormed passed Angeal. 

The other two in the room remained mute, Genesis had never acted as aggressive as he was now. Not to them anyway. 

Genesis paused as he reached for the door handle with his left hand, and for a moment he laughed.

“Out of everyone, myself and Angeal are the closest ones you will ever find to an equal, Sephiroth. ” Genesis smirked and turned to look at the other to men. “For so long I wanted to be stronger then you, but alas that will never come to be. Is it lonely Sephiroth? Being the only one with that power, and yet being something as bound as a guard dog?” Genesis did not wait for a replied, as he left the room within moments.

As soon Genesis had left earshot of the others, he lose his smirk. 

How could Angeal reason that someone like Zack was on par with him? Genesis body maybe deteriorating, but his skill only grow. If he was ever going to be an equal to Sephiroth he had to not just get better, but stronger.

He needed time, before Angeal worked out what his real problem was.

He took out his PHS, and began typing. He had one shot at this, he hoped that his plan would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! :) they make my work better.


End file.
